Turkey
Turkey (ターキー) is an elite magic user and one of the "big brass" of En's organization. she are responsible for the tracking down of various people by creating identical dolls of them using various types of magic. Appearance True to her name, her mask is merely a large turkey covering thier entire head. she have never been seen taking it off, shrouding their appearance in mystery. However, her true appearance has later been revealed in the all-star directory complete edition as well as throughout the final volume of the manga.her attire usually consists of classic cooking attire, including a large pair of oven mitts that appear to be made out of meat with nets over it, a long apron, and some normal clothes underneath. Magic Turkey possesses the power to create living dolls that are exact in appearance and personality as living/dead people made out of cooking ingredients (mostly meat, spices, etc) that can seek out their original though they are unable to talk or use magic. Specific Ingredients used to make their puppets are: * A Jar of Smoke (made while thinking about specific original clone). * Barbarie Duck. * Some pork. * A fine slice of bacon. * Calf posterior. * A glass of cognac. * A bottle of port. * Some minced onions. * A little bit of salt and pepper. * Kite string. Instructions to make their puppets is to: * Mix the onions while adding the cognac, port and a little salt and pepper. * De-bone the duck, flatten it and garnish it with minced meat and a little bit of salt and pepper. * Tie the meat with kite string and bake it in a special oven made with magic. * Pour smoke and melts of calf every 10 minutes while it is baking, let it roast. History Past An important member of The En Family yet they chooses to live in their private home far from En's Mansion, wishing to live peacefully cultivating and working only in their projects, although they are always happy to see their boss and will do their best to live for his expectations. Hunting for Risu The Top Family members (and Ebisu) went to their home hoping to create a doll base in Shin's memories from a fight back in Hole, believing it would help to kill their target. Turkey introduces them self and they magic abilities to make living puppets. They demonstrates they magic by asking Shin to first ask about a person they know and to blow their smoke into a little glass container in which Shin thinks about Noi and follows her instructions. Turkey reveals an exact clone puppet of Noi, but before Shin could mutter a real response to its naked appearance, coincidentally the real Noi's voice is hoarse through the house and Shin immediately demands Turkey to make it disappear. After an extremely delicious explanation of how they create their dolls, a puppet made like the man Shin saw was created with ingredients of a Roast Duck. The Family members say goodbye to him and go to their mission with the doll. The End of the En Family Turkey was one of the few members of the En family to survive the crosseye's massacre and purging of the family, and was able to provide shelter for the En Family Remnant, using they secret bunker as the new defacto headquarters of the family safe from the new Crosseye rulers. They were among the people who wondered if he would be the person to go undercover to try and spy on the Crosseye's boss and was among those to wish Fujita luck when he was picked to undergo the mission. Endeavor to the Department Store Turkey was asked to try and find Fujita by using a puppet which would be used to find and recover him. However they only had the cheap inadequate food available at the hospital. While they were able to create a crude puppet, it was stuck to the bottom of the cauldron and while trying to free it the cauldron tipped over and the puppet fell from the roof, now useless. Turkey joined Shin, Noi, Ebisu, Shou, Chota and "Kaiko" on an expedition to the Hole Central Department Store in a bid to make it their new headquarters with the promise of new supplies. However the magic carpet they had used was blown away in a freak store causing nearly everyone aboard to fall onto the room of the department store. Turkey had broken their legs in the fall. Later Turkey, Fujita, Chota and others would be searching the now abandoned store looking for Shin and Noi. They would come across the now zombified Shin and would realize to late that that he did not recognize them and all of them, including Turkey, would be sliced to pieces by Shin's magic and left to die. Turkey and the other realized that their last hope would have to lie in Ebisu. Using Chota to kill their severed body parts Turkey used the pieces of flesh to create an Ebisu doll. En Revived When En would reunite with the members of the family all while the Department Store was sinking Turkey could only stand by helplessly as En used up all of they magic in order to keep them alive and out of the reach of the toxic slime that was the Lake of Refuse. As time ran down Shin managed to remember that the severed head he held in their hand was none other than Shou. Turkey allowed Kikurage to eat their own mask to convince her to ressurect Shou, which revealed to everyone their female appearance and that her have been using a powerful spell for the past few years to give themself the appearance of a woman. Upon they reveal, Turkey says, "I'm a man. Or, was," which leaves a much more ambiguous answer to how Turkey identifies. she is considered to be one of the more important members when she had to organize who would be closest to Shou and would be transported away to safety along with everyone else. Trivia * When turkey makes puppets, she make it smell irresistibly good * she mostly care about cultivating, collecting and preserving ingredients * she want to once make a doll out of rotten ingredients to see what happens. * her mask is edible Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic-User Category:The En Family Category:Female